The Black Tulip's Nemesis
by SuperFunTime
Summary: Domino of Team Rocket has finally met her match.


"You'll never catch the Black Tulip, because I can think on my feet!"

That was a boast that Domino had long been making. But as the young Team Rocket agent ran as fast as she could, she was starting to doubt that it would be one that held up. Underneath the brim of her cap, she could feel sweat pouring down her forehead. She didn't know whether this was because she was tired from all the running or if it was because of the distant thumping sounds she heard behind her.

After a while, Domino decided to take a glance behind to see how far she'd managed to outrun her pursuer. This proved to be a smart decision, as she ended up seeing that there was a dumpster just a mere foot away. For a moment, the curly-haired blonde considered jumping into it, but decided that she didn't have the time and so instead she darted behind it and crouched down, clamping a hand over her mouth.

A few seconds afterward, he arrived. Her nemesis.

* * *

The air around him smelled just like her. His nemesis.

With every sniff he took, the wind blew her scent back into his nostrils. The scent of tulips and leather and her sweat-soaked flesh. A scent he was all too familiar with by now.

He had been introduced to the scent back when he was a Growlithe. His best friend and trainer, Jenny, always wanted him to follow it and catch the girl it belonged to. He came close to accomplishing this several times, but each time the girl managed to elude him. And each failure only increased his obsession with her, his desire to finally capture his nemesis just like Jenny wanted him to.

Jenny noticed this obsession within him and encouraged it every step of the way, to the point where she evolved him with a Fire Stone when she saw how badly he wanted it. With larger, stronger legs and an even more powerful sense of smell, he knew it was only a matter of time before he finally caught that girl.

And now, as his nose pointed him toward a lone dumpster leaning against a barbed wire fence, that time had finally come.

* * *

Domino screamed and fell flat on her back when the dumpster she was hiding behind suddenly moved, pushed to the side by a pair of gigantic paws. Before she knew it, those paws were on her, roughly pinning her to the ground.

The teenage criminal shot a glance upward and there he was: Officer Jenny's Arcanine, staring right back at her with widened eyes. His mouth twisted into a triumphant grin before opening up in excitement, his tongue flapping out and eagerly panting.

Knowing that she was in for a Fire Blast to the face, Domino flinched and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that was to come.

She hardly knew what to think when instead of something hot, she felt something wet sweeping across her face.

* * *

Arcanine was excited beyond all reason to have finally caught the girl he had been chasing for so long. When he looked down upon his defeated foe, he saw her close her eyes and turn her head to the side in a distinctly fearful motion.

She must be expecting him to attack her. But now that he had her right where he wanted her, Arcanine found that he didn't actually want to attack her. He liked this girl, the challenge she had posed for him had filled him with nothing but respect for her! And to show her this, he placed his tongue upon her face and gave it a big, slobbery kiss.

Domino opened her eyes again, blinking in confusion as she tried to process what had just happened. But before she fully could, Arcanine licked her face again, his tail wagging like crazy as he did so.

"Oh! Oh, yuck! Cut it out!" Domino complained, glad she hadn't been attacked but not necessarily wild about the alternative either.

Arcanine either didn't understand or didn't care, as he began licking Domino's face repeatedly. Domino groaned as her entire vision was constantly obscured by the large, wide, wet pink blob that was Arcanine's tongue, and as hard as she tried to wriggle free, the dog Pokemon's paws held her firmly in place.

_"I'm a Team Rocket elite operative! This shouldn't be happening to me!" _Domino thought as she continued to endure this slobbery onslaught. _"Augh! How is the Black Tulip gonna get out of this one!?"_


End file.
